ggenworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Characters
Return to Characters. Amuro Ray | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Kai Shiden | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Hayato Kobayashi | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Sleggar Law | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Bright Noa | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Sayla Mass | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Frau Bow | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Mirai Yashima | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Job John | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Paolo Cassius (Non-Playable) | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Char Aznable | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} |Newtype |Increases Awaken and Special Awaken weapons attack power. Effect increases as level for the ability goes up. |None |- | |Command |Increases Master/Leader Area by 3 when assigned as Master/Leader. |None |- |'豪傑' |Hero |Increases Unit Attack. Effect increases as Level for the Ability goes up. |10 |- |'統率力' |Leadership |Increases Group Area when placed as warship captain. Effect increases as Level for the ability goes up. |10 |- | |Proficient |EN Consumption reduced by 5% and increases Accuracy. Accuracy bonus effect increases as Level for the Ability goes up. |10 |- |'空間戦闘適応' |Space Combat Adaptability |Increases accuracy and evasion when fighting in space. Effect increases as level for the ability goes up. |20 |- |'威風' |Dignity |Reduces MP loss within group when placed as warship captain. |20 |- |'単独行動' |Independent Action |Increases accuracy and damage when battling without support. Effect increases as level for the ability goes up. |30 |- |'エース' |Ace |Unit gains +1 Movement and +1 Range for all regular weapons once the Pilot's Kill Count reaches 200. |40 |} Lalah Sune | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} |Pressure |Reduces all awakening weapons EN consumption by 10%. Decreases enemy accuracy during battle. Accuracy penalty effect increases as level for the aility goes up. |30 |- |'スナイパー' |Sniper |Unit's Shooting Weapons gain +1 Range. (Except fixed Range and MAP weapons) |40 |} Ramba Ral | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} |Release |Adds 10 points to the Awaken stat. If the Pilot's initial Awaken stat is 0, their Awaken stat can now be raised. Note: This ability can only be purchased by certain characters with Awaken stat of 0. If you replace/erase this ability, the Awaken stat will revert back to 0 and it cannot be raised. |None |- |'熟練' |Proficient |EN Consumption reduced by 5% and increases Accuracy. Accuracy bonus effect increases as Level for the Ability goes up. |10 |- |'対空砲火' |Anti-Air Fire |Increases attack power of a warship's rapid-firing weapons (AA Guns) when placed as warship helmsman. |10 |- | |} |Reserve |When Unit HP is below 50%, Unit's Defense and Attack goes up. Effect increases as Level for the Ability goes up. |10 |- |'気合' |Vigor |Tension goes up faster than normal. |20 |- |'闘将' |Battle Commander |Increases Unit's Attack. Increases Leader Area +3 when assigned as Leader. Attack bonus increases as Level for the Ability goes up. |20 |- |'ファイター' |Fighter |Unit's Melee Weapons gain +1 Range. (Except fixed Range and MAP weapons) |30 |- |'ベテラン' |Veteran |Increases damage by 10% and decreases damage taken by 10% when piloting an Unit that is Level 20 or higher. |40 |} Gaia | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} |Vigor |Tension goes up faster than normal. |None |- |'解放' |Release |Adds 10 points to the Awaken stat. If the Pilot's initial Awaken stat is 0, their Awaken stat can now be raised. Note: This ability can only be purchased by certain characters with Awaken stat of 0. If you replace/erase this ability, the Awaken stat will revert back to 0 and it cannot be raised. |None |- |'地上戦闘適応' |Land Combat Adaptability |Increases accuracy and evasion when fighting on land. Effect increases as level for the ability goes up. |10 |- |'統制' |Command |Increases Master/Leader Area by 3 when assigned as Master/Leader. |10 |- |'操艦センス' |Helmsman Sense |Increases warship evasion when placed as warship helmsman. Effect increases as Level for the Ability goes up. |10 |- |'対空砲火' |Anti-Air Fire |Increases attack power of a warship's rapid-firing weapons (AA Guns) when placed as warship helmsman. |20 |- |'必殺' |Sure Kill |Chances of attack becomes Super Critical when tension is not at Super Critical state. Percentage increases as level for the Ability goes up. |20 |- |'闘将' |Battle Commander |Increases Unit's Attack. Increases Leader Area +3 when assigned as Leader. Attack bonus increases as Level for the Ability goes up. |30 |- |'ベテラン' |Veteran |Increases damage by 10% and decreases damage taken by 10% when piloting an Unit that is Level 20 or higher. |40 |} Ortega | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Mash | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Shin Matsunaga | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Johnny Ridden | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Akahana (red nose) | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Gihren Zabi | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Kycilia Zabi | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Dolze Zabi | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Garma Zabi | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |} Haro | align="center" colspan="3"| | align="center" colspan="3" width="250px"| |}